


Destiny's Child

by lullys



Series: Serendipity Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: “There will be an answer… let it be.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Serendipity Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842289
Comments: 37
Kudos: 87





	Destiny's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The timestamp for Serendipity is finally here! i'll talk more in the end notes.
> 
> Just a warning, some stuff in this story may not be 100% accurate with real life, I just made some adaptations to fit in the story better. We'll call it poetic license!
> 
> Well, so without further ado, here's the final thing. Of course, you'd have to read Serendipity first for this to make more sense. 
> 
> The story begins around 3 years after the end of Serendipity.

_**Jared** _

One line.

Jared is not pregnant. Again.

He stares at that one line, sitting on the closed toilet lid, until his vision starts blurring on the edges. Jared has lost track of the times he took the test and the result is always the same.

One fucking line.

And everytime Jared gets the same damn result his mind takes him back to the day the test showed him two lines and he was terrified with the idea of being a father at only 24. He wasn’t nearly ready for it, he always imagined he would have a child only when he was stable, married, older. Now he’s all of that and his tests never showed him two lines again.

Why can’t he get pregnant?

Jared exits the bathroom and walks slowly to the living room where Jensen is sitting on the couch watching Brooke playing on the floor. At hearing Jared’s approach, Jensen gets up and looks at him expectantly. Jared can’t find the words, feeling his throat too tight, so he only shakes his head.

_No._

Jensen offers Jared a sympathetic smile and opens his arms, inviting him. Jared accepts it and allows for his husband to hug him.

“It’s gonna happen, Jay. You’ll see.”

Jared pulls away and stares at Jensen with tears in his eyes. “We have been trying for almost a whole _year_ , Jensen. And for some reason I can’t get pregnant, this can’t be normal!”

Jensen checks on their three-year-old still playing peacefully on the floor and takes Jared to the kitchen, making him sit at the island and getting him a glass of water. Jensen settles across from Jared and takes his free hand.

“Would it make you feel better if we saw a doctor about it? Perhaps do some tests, see if everything is okay with us? Both of us.”

Jared bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks about it. He didn’t want it to get to this point, but it has been a whole fucking year of actively trying with zero success. So he lowers his head and nods.

“Yeah, I guess so. Maybe there’s something not working right in me.”

Jensen squeezes his hand. “Hey, as far as we know, _I_ could be the problem. After all, well… I wasn’t _involved_ the first time. So we really should go see if there’s something not working right with either of us. Okay?”

Jared nods, bringing Jensen’s hand to his lips to plant a kiss on it. “Okay.”

*

Jared and Jensen got married about two years ago, a couple of months after Brooke turned one. Jared stands in front of the fireplace as he stares at the pictures on the mantle, and the one in the very center is from their wedding day. Both of them have matching blinding smiles on their faces, wearing identical tuxedos and with their arms around each other. Despite feeling sad, Jared smiles as he has done countless times when looking at the photo. It was such a happy day, one of the best days in his life. The ceremony and reception happened at the Ackles’ residence; Donna and Alan offered their huge backyard for it, saying it would be very special if they got married there, and the grooms gladly accepted it. All their friends and family attended, and there was so much love involved. Brooke wore the cutest white dress, she looked like a perfect little doll.

Jared turns around and spots her watching a cartoon, sitting on the floor of the living room next to Sadie who’s dozing off next to her. Jared smiles at the scene and goes to join them, settling himself on the couch. He can’t believe how lucky he has been. Brooke is beautiful, so kind and caring and super smart. Jared couldn’t have asked for a more perfect daughter. He feels himself get emotional and teary and, as if on cue, Brooke turns around and notices it. She immediately gets up from the rug and climbs onto the couch, crouching next to Jared.

“Daddy, you sad?”

Jared smiles at Brooke and wraps his arms around her, bringing her closer and taking in her amazing scent. He can’t help the words that come out of his mouth.

“I’m so glad I kept you.”

Brooke cocks her head to the side. “What, Daddy?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nothing, princess. Daddy loves you so much.”

Brooke plants a kiss to Jared’s cheek. “Love you Daddy.”

Jared smiles at her again and places a strand of hair behind her ear. He studies his daughter and god, she’s so beautiful. It’s funny how she ended up with dark blonde hair, of course halfway between Jared and Justin’s coloring, but it’s actually very similar to Jensen’s hair. She also has the green eyes Jared had wished so much for. Oddly enough, she really looks like Jensen, nobody who doesn’t know the truth could ever say she’s not his biological daughter.

And Jensen wholeheartedly fulfilled his promise of being Brooke’s father. He is, in every sense of the word. It’s obvious how much Jensen loves Brooke, and also how much she loves her Papa. Jared has never seen anything like it, those two are attached at the hip. Even Jared is jealous sometimes, he knows Brooke loves him, don’t get him wrong, but just the way she looks at Jensen with pure adoration, is incredible. Jared is always amazed by the connection those two share. He often jokes they need to have another kid to love Jared more since he just can’t compete with Jensen when it comes to Brooke.

Jared hopes that happens someday. He doesn’t understand what’s taking so long. Jensen and him started talking about having a second child about a year ago. Jared had been on the pill for a couple of years, they had wanted to enjoy Brooke for a while, but then both started feeling it was time to give her a sibling. Plus, Jared really wants to have a child with Jensen, a child both of them conceived together. Jared really wants to have the full experience with Jensen. He wants for his husband to have the chance to have a child who is related to him by blood as well.

Despite the fact that Jensen is raising Brooke as his own daughter, there will always be Justin in the picture. He is after all Brooke’s biological father and someday, when she’s old enough, Jared will tell her the whole truth about that. She deserves to know and he is positive she will understand. They have a good relationship with Justin these days. He has matured a lot since the old days, he sees a therapist regularly and Jared can see how much that has helped him. He’s also in a committed relationship with his - now husband - Milo, they made it official a few months ago. He has apologized countless times to Jared and also Jensen for everything he did, for what he put Jared through, and Jared could tell he was being sincere, his words and also actions show how much he changed. He made good on his promise not to claim for his rights as Brooke’s father just as they had agreed on, following Jared’s request. He’s happy just being a part of her life, and Jared would never take that away from him. Brooke really likes her “Uncle Justin”, they get along very well, and Jared and Jensen now even allow for him and Milo to take her for some outings like a walk in the park and ice cream or to the mall so they can have lunch together. It took some time for Jared and Jensen to build this trust - Jensen was more reluctant and Jared respected it, waiting for his husband to be ready - but now it’s a regular thing and Brooke loves to spend some fun time with her uncles. Justin has never said a word to her about being her real father, since Jared shared his intentions with him about coming clean with Brooke when the time comes, and Justin respects it. It works well for them and now that they can even have a friendship, Justin and Milo often come over for dinner and vice versa.

But yeah, Jared wants a child that’s exclusively Jensen and his. And for some reason that’s not happening. It has been almost a year since he stopped taking his birth control pills so they could try and get pregnant. And they try a _lot_ , but for some reason it doesn’t happen. Jared got pregnant so easily the first time, all it took was one night without a condom. And now, countless tries later, nothing. Jensen is right, they should go see a doctor about it. Jared just prays they won’t hear any bad news that will shatter their world.

*

A couple of days later, Jared and Jensen go see a doctor. Jared left Alona in charge of the shop for the day, he’s glad he can trust the people he works with. Jared opened his own little pastry shop after taking cooking classes and deciding to specialize in pastries, which was what he loved the most. Jared loves his little shop, it’s close to both their home and the Ackles’ residence - they live five minutes away from Donna and Alan - and since Donna watches Brooke when Jared and Jensen are at work, it’s a good thing his shop is close by. Jared is very proud of it, especially since Jensen loves his pastries so much and encouraged Jared in this endeavor. But today he and Jensen took a day off work, left Brooke with Donna, and headed to the fertility clinic. Jared found the place on the internet, and it’s highly recommended.

The doctor, a nice woman called Dr. Huffman, welcomes them. They explain to her what’s happening, how they’ve been trying to have a baby for over a year without success, how Jared has had a baby already but Jensen isn’t the biological father. The doctor kindly explains to them they will both have to go through some tests, to try to determine what’s happening and where the problem may be. They leave the clinic after scheduling the tests for the following few days. Jared is feeling anguished and Jensen takes him for lunch, to try to get his mind off things.

As they wait for their food, Jensen takes Jared’s hand.

“Jay, it’s gonna be fine. You’ll see.”

Jared purses his lips. “What if it’s not? What if the tests show that we can’t have children?”

Jensen squeezes his hand. “We will cross this bridge when the time comes. We don’t know anything right now, so let’s at least try to clear our minds. Remember that we have a beautiful daughter already and also Sadie. We have a wonderful family and only want to add to it. It’s gonna be fine no matter what, you hear me?”

Jared lets out a breath and nods. He doesn’t know if he can relax until they get the results.

*

Both Jared and Jensen are subjected to a number of tests for the next few days, and Jared gets more and more nervous. He always imagines the worst case scenarios and this isn’t any different. He’s terrified they will receive bad news and not even Jensen reassurance is enough to make Jared feel less tense. He tries to carry on with his normal life, spending the days at the pastry shop, playing with Brooke, taking Sadie for walks in the morning, working out, and of course enjoying Jensen’s company as much as possible. Jared knows he has an amazing life, and every time he looks at Brooke and Jensen he is completely sure of it. He just wishes they were able to make a new addition to their amazing little family.

When the day to return to the clinic for the results comes, Jared just can’t disguise his anxiety. Jensen is nervous too, he can tell, despite his husband trying to reassure him. Both of them are dying to have a child, Jensen has always hinted he wishes to expand their family, have a new baby. Jensen wants this as much as Jared does.

Dr. Huffman welcomes them into her office and asks for them to sit down. She has an unreadable expression on her face and Jared’s heart starts beating faster.

“Doctor, please tell us. Is something wrong with our results?” Jared asks as Jensen takes his hands and offers him a small smile, then focuses on the doctor to hear what she has to say.

The doctor looks at both of them and gives a sympathetic smile. “Well, I have your results here. And I couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary with either of you. As far as this shows, both of you should conceive a child without any problems.”

Jared frowns. “Then what’s happening? We have been trying for a year, and so far nothing has happened! There _has_ to be something wrong!”

She leans forward and rests her forearms on the table, linking her fingers and staring at both of them intensely. “Jared, Jensen, unfortunately it’s not unusual for a couple never to find out why they can’t get pregnant. We usually call this undiagnosed problems. I know this is not what you wish to hear, it’s hard not to have answers and it’s also hard for me as a doctor not to have any to give you. But this doesn’t mean you can’t go through a treatment for infertility even if you don’t have a proper diagnosis. We can get you both started on a treatment here and see how it goes. Sometimes it works and you can have your beautiful baby.”

Jared swallows hard. “Yeah, but it may not work either.”

The doctor nods. “Yes, that’s true. But you have to at least try, right?”

*

Jared waits until they’re in the car to let his tears fall free. Jensen pulls him in close for a tight hug, and Jared knows his husband is crying as well.

“What’s wrong with us, Jen? What if the treatment doesn’t work? What if we can’t have our child?”

Jensen pulls away a bit and frames Jared’s face with a hand, his eyes red. He offers Jared a small smile. “Let’s have faith, Jay. It’s gonna be fine either way, I promise you. Of course I want to have another baby with you, you know that. But if that doesn’t happen, we already have Brooke, don’t forget that.”

Jared purses his lips and looks down. “But I want to give you a child that’s actually your own.”

Jensen places his fingers under Jared’s chin and lifts his face, arching an eyebrow. “I thought you saw Brooke as my own. Isn’t she?”

Jared’s eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously. “Of course she is! You know that, Brooke is as much your daughter as she is mine, don’t ever doubt that. But you know what I mean Jen, I want for us to conceive a child. You’re right though, we already have Brooke and she’s amazing. I’ll try to be okay.”

Jensen places a lingering kiss on Jared’s forehead. “I promise we will get through anything together, love.”

_**Jensen** _

Jensen feels awful. He can’t stand watching his beloved suffering like this, knowing there’s nothing he can do. They’ve started the treatment at the fertility clinic a few months ago and so far, they still haven’t had any results. It’s so frustrating, they’ve been trying for so long and for some unknown reason, they can’t have a baby. Perhaps that’s what hurts the most, not knowing what’s wrong. Living this uncertainty kills Jensen. He really wants to have another baby with Jared. They have beautiful Brooke and Jensen considers her his own daughter in all aspects. He loves that little girl in a way he just cannot explain, he would literally do anything for her. And he also knows how much she loves him, Jared often jokes he’s an outsider because Jensen and Brooke have a deep connection and Jensen loves how close they are.

But at the same time, yeah Jensen would love to conceive a baby with Jared, he would love to have a second kid. He would love to go through the whole pregnancy with Jared again and this time from the get go. And also to have a kid they don’t have to share with anyone, because there’s always gonna be Justin in Brooke’s life. It took a long time but Jensen is finally accepting him in their lives, he can see how much Justin has matured, and how much he regrets what he did in the past. He’s happy with his husband and they even managed to become friends once the wounds started healing. And Jensen knows someday Brooke will learn the truth about her origin, and deep down Jensen is terrified she will see Justin as her true father instead of him. Jensen knows it’s a silly fear, it’s obvious his daughter loves him so much and will understand he chose to be her father, but still. Jensen would love to have a child that would be exclusively Jared and his.

Jared is slowly withdrawing from the world, from Jensen, as time goes by and they can’t reach their goal. It doesn’t matter how many times Jensen tries to reassure him that it’s fine, that it doesn’t matter if it doesn’t happen, that they have Brooke, it’s useless. Jared is suffering immensely and it kills Jensen. More than once Jensen has woken up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, finding Jared either in Brooke’s bedroom or the living room, and no matter how quiet his husband tries to be, Jensen can hear him crying. And Jensen tries to be strong, he wants to be strong for Jared. Someone needs to hold it together, and Jared needs him right now.

But it gets harder and harder for Jensen to be strong as increasingly it seems like nothing he does brings Jared out of his misery. His husband only puts on a happy face for Brooke and Jensen can tell he’s only pretending for their daughter’s sake. Jared is even avoiding their friends, it has been weeks since they last saw Chad and Alex, and Jensen sees how Jared always comes up with an excuse when Chad calls. Just yesterday Justin and Milo came over to take Brooke out to see a new animation at the movies, and Jared ran upstairs when they arrived, not wishing to see them. Jensen had to say Jared was tired and sleeping in their bedroom, he doesn’t want to share their problems with anyone. But it’s not being easy at all and this whole situation is affecting Jensen as well. Yes, Jensen wants more children but if that’s not for them, he will learn how to deal with it. The only thing he needs is for his beautiful Jared to be happy again, to smile that gorgeous smile of his. He hates that he can’t do anything, that he can’t make Jared happy. He hates himself.

Jensen has just returned home, having dropped Brooke off at his parent’s house, since she’s gonna spend the night there. It’s probably the best, perhaps Jensen can have a good talk with Jared. His parents know things aren’t good right now, they know they’ve been trying to have a new baby and it isn’t happening. They have often joked that they needed more grandchildren, but when they realized it was becoming a problem all teasing stopped. Now they are also worried, hoping that things work out well for the boys.

Jensen goes upstairs and slowly opens the door to their bedroom, finding Jared sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest and arms around them. There are silent tears streaming down Jared’s face and Jensen rushes to his side, sitting down next to him on the bed. He wants to touch his husband but for the first time in a long time, he isn’t sure his touch would be welcomed. And he hates this feeling.

“Jay…” Jensen tries in a low voice. “Please talk to me. I hate seeing you like this and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Jared sniffs, lowering his head and allowing his hair to cover most of his face.

“I feel so awful Jensen. I hate feeling like this but I can’t help it, I just…”

Jensen cocks his head to the side, his heart hurting at Jared’s misery. He reaches out and hesitantly touches Jared’s forearm. He flinches just a bit, but doesn’t jerk away. “Just what Jay?”

Jared shrugs, lifting his head but staring off to the side again avoiding Jensen’s gaze. “I was thinking. What if the problem is really me? Even if they can’t find it? What if something went wrong inside me after Justin… well, after I fell down the stairs?” Jared finally looks at Jensen and unwraps his arms from around his legs, crossing them in front of him and bringing a hand to his stomach, more tears falling as he stares at Jensen with anguished eyes. “What if something broke in here, Jensen? I feel so damn awful all the time, I feel like a failure, I feel so incapable. All I wish is to be able to give you a baby and I’m failing you. I know you think it’s okay, that we have Brooke, and I know she’s amazing and I love our daughter so much, but…” Jared’s eyes shine as he looks intensely at Jensen, pursing his lips for a few seconds. “I hate myself for failing like this. And you can’t understand this feeling.”

It feels like a knife is piercing it’s way through Jensen’s chest and reaching his heart, shattering it into million pieces. Jared’s words feel like ice in his veins and suddenly Jensen can’t breathe. He starts feeling weird, as if his skin is too tight somehow, like everything he has been bottling up inside lately is finally spilling over and he’s feeling choked, his lungs can’t get enough air. Jensen harshly gets up from the bed, needing to put some distance between himself and Jared.

“I’ll go… I’ll just… I need to…” Jensen can’t form coherent words and he bolts from the bedroom, rushing down the stairs. He wants to go out, to get some air, but he also doesn’t want to leave Jared alone in the house right now. Without thinking, Jensen keeps going downstairs until he reaches the basement. He crouches down by the washing machine and it’s like he’s sick, his head is about to explode as he replays Jared’s words in his brain. His husband feels like a failure, he thinks he’s broken, he thinks he failed Jensen. Jared just said he hates himself and Jensen is panicking because he really doesn’t think there’s anything he can do or say to make it better. _He_ is the one who feels like he’s failing Jared. Jared just said Jensen can’t understand the feeling, but how can he say that? As far as they know, the problem may be Jensen, he’s the one not able to give Jared a child. And it’s unbearable to think he may be the one causing all of this to his Jared, the one person he loves to the end of the universe and back.

Everything is spinning in the basement, Jensen can’t focus, he feels dizzy and nauseous. His lungs constrict and Jensen feels like he’s about to pass out, he lowers his head and hides it in his arms, pulling his hair with his hands. He wants to scream but no sound comes out of his mouth. He is seconds away from dropping on the floor when strong hands grab him. Jensen forces himself to look up, he ses Jared’s face but it’s contorted somehow. His husband is saying something he thinks, his mouth is moving but no sound comes out. He looks worried. Jensen swallows down and opens his mouth, trying to force some words out.

“Can’t… breathe…”

Jared’s eyes widen and Jensen feels himself being pulled up to his feet, but he can’t find the strength to support himself. Jared half carries him upstairs and takes him to the car. Jensen closes his eyes and leans against the door as Jared drives God knows where. Jensen just wishes this could all be over.

_**Jared** _

Stupid. Stupid, stupid. Jared curses himself as he drives as fast as he can to the hospital, Jensen melting down right next to him and Jared is fucking terrified Jensen might be having a stroke or something. It’s all his fault, he has been brooding lately and he ended up pushing Jensen away, and his husband doesn’t deserve it. He had just done it again in their bedroom, and when Jensen started looking strange and suddenly fled from the room, it was like a wake up call to Jared. Even though he himself was hurting, he knew this was way more serious. He knew he had to go after Jensen, he had searched the whole house only to find it empty and thought Jensen had gone out. Then, for some miracle he remembered the basement and decided to check in there.

When he found Jensen crouching down next to the washing machine, head buried in his arms and shaking all over, trying to catch his breath, Jared panicked. When he was able to make Jensen look at him, he looked like a scared child. When he managed to mumble that he couldn’t breathe, Jared pretty much dragged him to the car. And now he’s probably breaking a few traffic laws to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Jared is terrified, if something happens to Jensen he will never forgive himself. They finally arrive at the ER and Jared again half-carries Jensen inside, screaming at the receptionist that he can’t breathe. They bring a wheelchair over and take Jensen away, and someone tells Jared to wait. He forces himself to fill up some forms, and then sinks down on a chair to wait. This can’t be happening, Jared has been so focused on his own pain that he forgot to pay attention to Jensen. He will never forgive himself.

Jared is preparing himself to wait for a while, he has decided not to call Alan and Donna right now, he doesn’t want to alarm them before he knows what’s actually happening to Jensen. He knows Alex works in this same hospital but not if he is working tonight, and he doesn’t want to bother his friend either. Surprisingly though, a nurse calls Jared not too long after, telling him he can go down the hall to the left to see Jensen. Jared is up and rushing there in an instant, arriving in a large room with many gurneys separated by curtains. If Jensen is here, it’s not that bad right? Jared quickly scans the room and finds his husband at the far end of it, a doctor talking to him. Jared rushes to his side and grabs his hand, checking him over and noticing he looks okay.

“Jen, are you okay? What is it?” Jared looks up at the doctor. “Is he okay?”

The doctor smiles kindly at him. “Yes, Mr. Ackles is doing fine. He had a serious panic attack, that’s why he had trouble breathing. He’s gonna be just fine, we are giving him some fluids through IV just so he can feel better. When that’s over, you can take him home. A good night of sleep will do him good.”

Jared lets out a deep breath he has been holding. Jensen is gonna be okay and that’s all that matters. The doctor excuses himself and Jared focuses only on Jensen, bringing his hand to his mouth to plant a kiss on it.

“You’re really okay, love? Promise?”

Jensen gives him a smile. “Yeah, I’m feeling better now. The doctor is right, getting some sleep will be good. Sorry I worried you like that. Did we get any tickets driving over here?”

Jensen tries to humor Jared but he still feels like shit. He lowers his head and stares at their joined hands. “I’m sorry. It was all my fault, I’ve been in a terrible mood lately and I pushed you away. You don’t deserve this.”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s hand and offers him a weak smile. “It’s not your fault, Jay. Things are hard for us lately because of the whole infertility thing. It has been driving both of us nuts.”

Jared’s shoulders sag and he bites the inside of his cheek. “I guess we should try and forget this, at least for now. It’s obviously not doing us any good, and I’d rather settle with only Brooke than jeopardize our family. I’ll try to let it go.”

Jensen nods and kisses Jared’s hand. “You’re right, let’s try to relax for now, perhaps take Brooke for a small trip or something enjoyable. Take some time for our family.”

Jared nods, already starting to feel relieved with this decision. He has a beautiful and perfect family, and if this is all of it, Jared really can’t complain.

They wait for all the fluids to work their way into Jensen’s system, and soon he’s released. Jared guides Jensen to the reception with a hand on the small of his back, and they stop at the counter so Jensen can sign some papers.

Jared is distracted, watching his husband, when he feels something colliding with his legs. He startles and looks down, searching for the cause of it, and finds himself staring at a little boy. He can’t be more than two, definitely younger than Brooke, and he’s looking up at Jared with a smile on his face. Jared can’t help but smile back, and he crouches down to talk to him.

“Hey buddy! How are you doing?”

The boy laughs, and Jared feels a strange warmth spreading through his body. The boy is so cute, he has a dark chocolate skin tone, brown eyes and curly brown hair, and a beautiful smile. Jared notices his clothes are very worn and have holes all over, and the boy could use a shower. It doesn’t matter though, because the adorable boy is smiling and talking incomprehensive words and Jared is charmed. It takes only a few seconds for Jensen to join him on the floor so he can talk to the kid.

“Hey Jay, look what you found here! Hey buddy!”

Jared notices Jensen is enchanted by the boy as well. Suddenly he remembers he must be here with someone and starts scanning the room. Sure enough, a nurse comes walking towards them with a worried look.

“Sorry, I got distracted for a second and this little rascal here escaped!”

Jared smiles at her and both of them get up, Jared keeping a hand on the kid’s head.

“It’s not a problem at all. Is everything okay with him?”

The nurse nods, and drops her tone as she speaks again. “Yeah, the problem is his mother. They are homeless and she’s a drug addict. She just overdosed and was brought to the E.R.. I’m watching her boy until child protective services arrive and see what they can do for him.”

Jared’s heart hurts at hearing that. He wishes the worst doesn’t happen to this kid’s mother, and at the same time he feels devastated knowing he already has such a hard life at this young age.

Jared looks at the nurse. “Do you know his name?”

The nurse nods. “Yeah, his birth certificate was among the woman’s belongings. It’s Jayden.”

Jared smiles down at the kid, feeling an affection for him that he can’t explain.

“Hey Jayden, do you want some chocolate?”

The boy’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree, and he nods. Jared chuckles and walks to the candy machine on the corner, grabbing a couple of Kit Kats for the kid. When he returns, he finds Jensen crouching down again, talking sweetly to the kid, and it warms Jared’s heart once more. He joins Jensen and gives the chocolate to Jayden. The boy takes the chocolate and suddenly launches himself at them, giving both Jared and Jensen a hug, one little arm around each neck. Jared feels tears prickling behind his eyes, and he hugs the kid back. Soon, Jayden releases them and clutches the chocolate to his chest, running back to where he has been sitting. Jared and Jensen get up from the floor and Jared watches the kid for a few more moments until he feels a hand on his back. Jensen plants a kiss to his shoulder.

“Shall we go?”

Jared blinks a few times and turns to his husband, offering him a smile. He knows Jensen is tired and they need to go.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Jared checks on Jayden one last time before leaving the hospital, wishing for the kid to have a good life.

*

Jared drives Jensen home holding his hand the whole time. He doesn’t drive too fast this time, everything is okay now and he allows for the adrenaline to fade. Jensen is dozing with his head on the headrest and he looks peaceful and it helps to calm Jared as well. He was so afraid Jensen could be having a stroke or something serious, he was so terrified. But now it’s good, and after this wake up call, Jared promises himself he will try and get better, for himself, his husband and their daughter. The already perfect family Jared always dreamed about and already has.

Arriving home, Jared takes Jensen to their bedroom, Sadie following them excitedly. Jared can tell their baby was worried. Jensen sits on the bed and facetimes his parents, explaining what happened and that everything is okay now. He calls Jared over so they can talk to their baby girl, and Jared’s heart warms just seeing her and listening to her voice. He suddenly really misses her, but decides it’s better for her to sleep over at her grandparents’ tonight, this way he can focus only on Jensen, and that’s what he does. Jared prepares a nice light meal for them as Jensen takes a long shower. After eating, and Jared makes sure Jensen eats _everything_ , they settle on the couch for a Netflix marathon with Sadie at their feet, and then finally go to bed with Jared cuddling Jensen. Usually Jared serves as the small spoon, but tonight he reverses the holes, he wants to have his husband in his arms. It’s gonna be okay.

*

For some strange reason, Jared keeps thinking about the boy, Jayden. He can’t get his little face out of his mind, his bright eyes and smile. The kid obviously had a very hard life, and he keeps wondering if his mom made it, where the boy is right now. Jared felt a strange connection with him, he wishes he could see Jayden again, do something to help him.

He’s wondering about all of that as he has breakfast on the kitchen island a couple of days later, stirring his cup of coffee with Brooke next to him in her high chair. That’s how Jensen finds him, kissing the top of his head as well as Brooke’s.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Jensen asks as he grabs himself some coffee.

Jared shrugs. “I’m thinking about that boy, Jayden. I keep wondering how he’s doing, if his mom made it. I don’t know, he was…”

Jared trails off and Jensen offers him a sympathetic smile. “I know what you mean, Jay. I keep thinking about him too. I wish we knew what happened to him. It’s not fair that he already has such a hard life at such a young age.”

Jared spends the day still thinking about the kid, but keeps himself busy since Chad and Alex are coming over to dinner tonight and Jared is doing the cooking.

As their friends arrive and they all settle down in the living room for some drinks and catching up, the conversation drifts off to their work. Alex starts telling them a bit about what has been going on at the children's oncology ward he works at. Suddenly, Chad stops him.

“Baby, tell them about the little boy from that other day!”

Jensen cocks his head to the side. “What boy?”

Alex leans forward. “Well, there was this woman brought to the E.R. a couple nights ago, a homeless drug addict. She had an overdose on heroin, docs tried to save her but she passed away. She had a little boy, from what I heard about two years old. Nurses called child protective services and they took him. It was all very sad.”

Jared’s heart almost jumps out of his chest as he squeezes Jensen’s thigh and looks at him with wide eyes. “Oh my God, Jen! It can only be Jayden!”

Alex frowns. “You know him?”

Jared nods and briefly tells them how he took Jensen to the E.R. a couple of days ago because of the panic attack, and as they were leaving, they ran into the boy who was very adorable and captivated them. “It has to be him, the nurse told us his mother OD’d and was being treated by the doctors. We kept thinking about him, even talked about him this morning, we wanted to know what happened to him. He’s such an adorable kid, already with such a hard life. Now he lost his mom, that poor boy.” Jared turns to Alex. “Do you know what happened to him?”

Alex shakes his head. “No idea. But from my experience, they will try and find his family, and if he doesn’t have any he will probably be sent to a foster family. Maybe be put up for adoption, but the odds of some family actually wishing to adopt a kid like him aren’t very good, unfortunately. Which is very heart-breaking.”

Jared thinks about all of that as he looks down, a frown on his face. It’s not fair to that poor boy to go through all of that at such a young age. And a look at Jensen’s face tells him his husband is thinking the same thing.

Jensen clears his throat before speaking with a shaken voice. “Yeah, it’s not… it’s devastating for that boy. He seemed so happy, he even hugged us when Jared bought him a couple of chocolate bars. Actually, he came running to us as I was signing the discharging papers, clung to Jared’s legs. It was hard not to think about him after that.”

Both Alex and Chad stare at them in silence, and Chad purses his lips as if in deep thought before speaking, his tone meant as a joke.

“Well, if you guys connected with the kid this much, you should adopt him then!”

*

Later, after he and Jensen tucked Brooke in, Jared is getting ready for bed, waiting for Jensen who is taking a shower. Jared couldn’t get what Chad said out of his mind during the whole evening, and now he focuses on it even more.

Adoption.

The second after Chad said it, Jared had a sudden feeling in his heart that it could be the right thing to do, that could actually be the answer. He just isn’t sure if Jensen would like the idea.

His husband finishes up and joins him in bed, giving Jared a kiss on the cheek. “Baby, I could hear you thinking all the way from the bathroom.”

Jared lowers his head and purses his lips. “It’s nothing, just…” He trails off and Jensen helps him.

“Are you thinking about Jayden and what Chad said?”

Jared lifts his head and stares at Jensen. He’s looking intently at Jared, who lets out a breath and nods.

“Actually, yeah. After he said it I couldn’t stop thinking about it. What… I mean, what do you think about it?”

Jensen offers Jared a beautiful smile. “I think that it would actually be a great idea.”

Jared’s heart starts beating fast and his eyes widen. “You serious? You think we should adopt Jayden?”

Jensen turns serious. “I’d love that, in fact. But Jay, it’s not that simple. We can’t forget that. We don’t know if he has relatives who will take him in, and even if he’s put up for adoption there’s a waitlist, it’s very likely he’d get adopted and we wouldn’t get him.” Jared deflates at that, feeling disappointed. Jensen is right. His husband squeezes his shoulder. “But hey, it doesn’t mean we can’t try though. Let’s talk to Alex tomorrow and see if he can get the contact of the social worker responsible for him or something. And even if we don’t get to adopt Jayden, I really think we should consider adoption. Even if it’s not that boy, there are a lot of other children out there looking for a home and we could offer that plus a lot of love. It would still be a child from both of us, only in a different way. What do you say?”

Jared studies Jensen for a few moments as he considers his words, and he realizes he really wants that. Jensen is right, welcoming a child that is in need of a home and love into their lives would be actually awesome. He nods, pulling Jensen in for a hug.

“Let’s do it.”

*

Alex is more than happy to help them, and he uses his connections at the hospital to get them the social worker’s number. Jensen calls her, a woman named Samantha, and briefly explains the situation. They agree to meet for coffee so they can talk more thoroughly about it. Jared sets up for Justin to come get Brooke for a walk so they can go meet Samantha. They’re both very nervous, having no idea what to expect. She greets them warmly, and the three of them sit down to talk.

Jared tells her more in depth about their encounter with Jayden at the hospital, and also opens up about how they have been trying to have a baby for over a year but haven’t succeeded. He tells her about Brooke, how much they love her but wish to expand their family. And how they know it’s hard but would like to know if there’s a possibility for them to adopt Jayden, and if not, how could they start the process to adopt another child.

Samantha is very kind, expresses sympathy that they can’t have their own child and also seems thrilled that they are looking to adopt. She tells them that they couldn’t find any relatives to take care of Jayden, it looks like it was only him and his mother. He has been placed in a foster home for now, and is in the process of being put up for adoption. She also says that yes, there is a line of people who are already on an adoption list and they will have preference to adopt Jayden. Samantha encourages them to start the process to become eligible to become adoptive parents. If no other person or couple wants to adopt him, they may have a chance. And if not, they could always help another child.

*

Jared and Jensen talk a lot after their encounter with Samantha, they also discuss it with Donna and Alan, who seem thrilled with the adoption idea. They promise to be great grandparents and to love any child that Jared and Jensen bring into their family and that encourages them even more.

So they begin the process, and it’s indeed not a walk in the park. They have to fill out many forms, go to a lot of meetings, and ask their friends and family to write recommendation and referral letters for them. Even Justin and Milo offer to write one once they share their plans with them, and Jared is very grateful for that. They also add a lot of pictures to their file, most of them with Brooke of course. Speaking of, they sit down with their child to tell her in a way she can understand, that they want to bring another kid to live with them, to be her sibling. She’s actually thrilled with the idea, tells them she will like someone to play with all the time and asks if they can bring the kid fast. Jared’s heart warms up even more after that, and he knows they’re on the right path.

They also have home studies, a social worker is designated for them and visits their house a few times to deem it a good environment for a child. Luckily they pass the test, the social worker is really happy with what she sees, and claims they are more than ready to welcome a new child.

*

Jared and Jensen are finally approved as adoptive parents, and it’s a very happy day for both of them. A part of Jared is still sad that they can’t get pregnant, but the bigger part of him is thrilled with the possibility of welcoming an adopted child into their family. As they got more and more involved with the process, the more excited Jared felt with this prospect.

They ask the social worker that has been working with them to find out if Jayden has been adopted, because they’re still very interested in becoming his parents. To their surprise, after some research she tells them he’s still available for adoption. He has been living in a foster home but his foster parents don’t have any intention of adopting him, and no other couple has shown interest. That makes Jared sad to hear, but at the same time it means they could have a chance.

Leslie, the social worker, sets up a meeting with Jayden and both Jared and Jensen are very excited and nervous with the prospect of seeing the boy again. They stop at the bookstore to get him a nice colorful book and go meet up with Jayden and Leslie at a nearby park. The kid is very excited to see them, he runs to give Jared and Jensen a hug as soon as he spots them. Jared feels that emotion in his heart again, and he’s very sure this kid right here is meant to be their son.

They spend some time at the park, playing and talking, Jayden loves the book they give him, and they even make a pitstop for hot dogs. Jared can see in Jensen’s eyes he feels the same way.

Before saying goodbye for the day, they sit down with Jayden and Leslie at a picnic table and look intently at the boy.

“Jayden, there’s something we want to ask you.” Jensen asks in a serious but caring voice, and even though Jayden is only two, he pays a lot of attention and nods, showing Jensen he’s listening. “We would like to know if you want us to be your daddies. We really want for you to come live with us, and want to know if you want that too.”

Jayden’s eyes instantly shine and he opens a huge smile. “Now?”

Both Jared and Jensen chuckle, and Jared really wishes they could take the boy home now. “Not right now, no.” Jared answers as he reaches out to take the boy’s small hand in his. “But we are gonna try to make that happen soon. We promise we are gonna try and make it work, okay?”

Jayden nods and hugs both of them before leaving with Leslie. Jared and Jensen spend the whole ride home talking about him, and make promises to do everything possible to be able to adopt him.

*

During the next few weeks Jayden visits their home a few times with Leslie, to see how he adapts to it. On the first visit Brooke had welcomed him with a big smile, extending a hand to her new friend.

“Hey Jayden! This is my dog Sadie. Wanna play outside?”

Jayden nodded and took her hand, both running to the backyard with Sadie behind them, and both Jared and Jensen had sat at the kitchen island with Leslie to have coffee and watch them, already seeing a bond forming. The kids got along beautifully from the get go, and afterwards Brooke would often ask when Jayden would come back. Everytime he did, they could see how happy both kids were. Jayden also met Alan and Donna, and predictably enough, both fell in love with the kid.

Jared and Jensen filled out all the forms needed to start the adoption process and were feeling very excited and nervous, hoping that in the end, they would be granted Jayden's adoption. In the meantime they started turning one of the guest rooms into a room for Jayden. Even if by any chance things went wrong with his adoption, they would like to have a room ready for any other child they might welcome. But if things did go well, they wanted to have Jayden’s bedroom all ready for him. Brooke even went with them to shop for a few toys, pointing out things she thought the boy might enjoy. They made sure their daughter understood the adoption might not happen, but she would always tell them she knew Jayden would be her brother.

And of course, their little girl was right. When the time comes to meet up with the judge assigned to their case - all their friends and family are with them at the court for support - after the man reads everything and talks to them and Jayden, he is more than pleased to grant the adoption to Jared and Jensen. A wave of emotion takes over Jared’s heart as Jensen pulls him for a tight hug. He can’t believe they actually did it, they are really gonna be Jayden’s parents. As they hug the boy, Jared feels as if he just had another kid of his own. That’s how much he already loves this little boy.

They need to wait a couple of days for the paperwork to be ready so they can take Jayden home, which makes them even more anxious. They sit down with Brooke and make sure she understands Jayden is gonna be her brother now, that he will come to live with them forever and will be a part of their family. She is very excited with the prospect, and she barely sleeps the next couple of nights in anticipation, much like Jared and Jensen. Both have taken some time off work so they can be home during Jayden’s adaptation, and before the boy arrives they get more stuff for his bedroom and for the boy himself, such as more toys, books and of course clothes, shoes and everything he will need. Jared remembers fondly when he was pregnant with Brooke and Jensen went with him to get his layette. At the time he wasn’t even officially Brooke’s dad yet, but he surely acted like it. That was one of the moments Jared could really see he was involved with the baby, and Jared can see the same energy in his husband now as they shop for Jayden. The boy hasn’t even moved in yet and he has already given them new life.

The day finally comes for the social worker to bring Jayden home. Jared can feel his heart beating so fast, he and Jensen make sure the house is impeccable a hundred times. Even Sadie is on her best behavior. When the doorbell rings both of them jump off the couch, going to open the door together.

“Hey Jayden! Welcome home!”

Both Jared and Jensen kneel down to hug their son. He’s their _son_ now, and isn’t it amazing? Jayden already feels at home, they take him to see his room which he loves. Then he takes off to play with Brooke in the backyard. Leslie spends the afternoon with them and they have a nice lunch together, and she leaves wishing them all the best since she can see they’re gonna do great together.

When it’s finally time for bed after a nice shower for Brooke and Jayden who are dirty after playing outside almost all day long, the whole family follows Jayden to his bedroom for a nighttime story so he can feel at home. Brooke chooses her favorite book and helps Jared and Jensen tell the story. When they’re finished, Brooke gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek.

“Night, Jayden. You my bro now, kay? You can call him Daddy,” she points at Jared and then at Jensen. “And him, Papa. Kay?”

Jared smiles fondly at their daughter, she’s truly a gift. Jayden nods. “Kay!”

Both Jared and Jensen take turns to give Jayden a good night kiss, and tell him they are right down the hall if he needs them.

“Night, buddy. We are very glad you’re here with us.” Jensen says as he pulls up the covers around the boy’s body.

“Night Daddy and Papa!”

Jared’s eyes suddenly get moist, and he can see Jensen is emotional as well.

“Night kiddo.” Jared ruffles his hair before leaving the room with Jensen and Brooke. After tucking their daughter in, they finally head to their bedroom after checking on Jayden - the boy is sleeping soundly already. Once Jensen closes the door behind them, both stare at each other, letting out deep breaths.

“Can you believe it?” Jensen asks, his eyes shining.

Jared smiles back and wraps his arms around Jensen. “Hardly. He’s perfect, Jen”

Jensen nods into his shoulder. “He truly is. Our son.”

Their son. It sounds amazing. They now have a daughter and a son and it’s like a dream come true. Jared had another dream but this is just as amazing and perfect.

Jared and Jensen take turns showering and going through their nightly routine. Once Jensen joins him on the bed, they take their time making sweet love to each other. And for some reason, it’s even more special than usual. When Jared feels Jensen inside him, all of him wrapped all around Jensen, he feels something he could never explain in words. It’s like they… transcend. Making love to Jensen is always amazing, but tonight it feels like a heavenly experience. They sleep all tangled in each other and wake up in the morning with both Brooke and Jayden jumping on the bed to join them. It’s even more perfect then.

*

On the weekend they throw a small party to celebrate Jayden becoming their son. They welcome their family and close friends in their house, and everyone is more than happy with the new addition to their family. Donna had ordered a big colorful chocolate cake, after learning the boy loves chocolate, and they have a big barbecue. Jared and Jensen spend some time talking to Chad, Alex, Justin and Milo about the adoption process, since apparently their friends are also considering it. None of them are carriers, so they need to search for other alternatives to having a child, and adoption is a great one. Jared hopes they get on board with it, give homes to children in need and friends for their kids to play with.

*

It has been about a month and a half since Jayden came to live with them and Jared couldn’t be happier. The boy has been adapting perfectly and is already a part of their family. He’s just as adorable and loving as Brooke, and it’s great to see how the two of them get along better and better each passing day. Jared and Jensen have gone back to work and Jayden stays at Alan and Donna’s with Brooke when both of them are working at the same time. Alan is even spending less time at the agency so he can stay with his grandchildren more. It’s perfect.

What isn’t so great is that Jared has been feeling a bit under the weather for the past few days. It’s Saturday morning and after giving Brooke and Jayden their breakfast, Jared prepares pancakes, lots of scrambled eggs and a pile of bacon for himself - and maybe Jensen if he’s quick. He has been eating more lately for some reason, well he always eats a lot but now it’s even worse. By the time Jensen wakes up, Jared has already eaten most of what he has prepared.

“Whoa, thanks for waiting for me!” Jensen complains as he sits at the kitchen island next to Jared with the leftovers from breakfast.

Jared makes a guilty face. “Sorry baby. Was hungry.”

Jensen makes a face at him. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

Since it’s a pretty day, Jared goes to the backyard to play with the kids, but he’s still feeling off. After cleaning up the kitchen Jensen joins him and instantly picks up on it, giving him a worried look.

“Jay, you okay?”

Jared shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. My stomach hurts.”

Jensen frowns. “Again?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, guess I ate too much. Do you think you could run to the drugstore to pick up some antacids or something?”

Jensen studies Jared for a few moments, an odd look on his face.

“What?” Jared asks, frowning as well.

Jensen shakes his head. “Nothing, I… drugstore. Yeah, sure. I’m going now.”

Jensen leaves and Jared focuses on their kids, not thinking any more about Jensen’s strange expression.

By the time Jensen returns, he has a paper bag in his hand and an even weirder expression on his face.

Jared gets up from the loveseat he has been on. “Did you get the antacid?”

Jensen nods. “Yep.” He makes a pause and purses his lips. “Got you something else too.”

He reaches inside the bag and comes out with a pregnancy test.

Jared’s jaw drops as he looks from the box back at Jensen. “What the fuck is that?”

“A pregnancy test.”

Jared scoffs. “I know what a pregnancy test is Jensen, I took thousands of them. Question is, why did you get one now?”

Jensen takes a step closer. “Because I have a suspicion, that’s all. You’ve been having these stomach aches for days now, you’re eating a lot more than usual, among other small things. I just want to be sure.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, it can’t be that Jensen. You know we’ve tried so many times, we even went through treatment and nothing worked. For some reason we can’t get pregnant and I’m finally making my peace with it. Now we have Jayden too and it’s okay. I don’t want to start this again.”

Jensen shakes his head. “We aren’t starting this again. Like I said, I just want to make sure, going by the symptoms you’re having. It may be only a persistent stomach ache, and if it is we’ll get you checked for it, but I don’t want to rule out anything.”

Jared looks at the box again and swallows hard, not making a motion to take it. He doesn’t know if he can. He has done it so many times and it was disappointment after disappointment, there’s only so much a person can take. He’s finally healing.

Jensen offers the box. “Please, Jay. Just this once. For me.”

Jared can’t say no to Jensen even if it hurts. So he grudgingly grabs the damn box from Jensen’s hand and goes to the bathroom. Jared locks himself in and tears the box open, going through the motions almost on autopilot, since he has done it a thousand times already. His hands shake as he pees on the stick, his heart hammering in his chest. Why would Jensen ask him to do that, he knows how much it hurts everytime they get only one line.

Jared sets the stick on the sink and decides he just can’t look. He leaves the bathroom and rushes outside, past Jensen who is standing next to the french doors watching their kids.

“You go check it. It’s on the sink, I can’t do it.” Jared sits back on the love seat and focuses on Brooke and Jayden playing safely a few feet away from him. He purses his lips and uses all of his strength not to let the tears form in his eyes.

From the corner of his eye he watches Jensen slowly walking inside the house, and suddenly his stomach hurts even more with a wave of anxiety. He should have been used to this already, to the permanent one line, but he never will be. He watches their kids and sends a quiet _thank you_ up to the havens for having them. They’re already blessed enough as it is.

A few minutes later Jensen comes running out of the house as if it’s on fire, an expression of utter shock on his face, test in hand.

“It’s positive!” He says it almost out of breath, and Jared’s heart almost comes out through his mouth as he jumps out of the seat.

_“WHAT?”_

Jensen shoves the test in Jared’s face, who has to blink a few times to finally focus on it as he takes it in his hands.

There are two very pink lines.

Two lines.

_He’s pregnant._

Jared’s jaw drops completely as he looks at Jensen, and his husband already has tears falling down his face.

“Jay, you’re pregnant!”

Jared is paralyzed for a few seconds, the shock of it too big. “Oh my God. _Oh my God_ , Jensen!” He shakes his head, trying to be reasonable. “But, okay I know it’s rare but this could be wrong. I need to take another one I think, we need to be 100% sure about this!”

Jensen shakes his head, trying to think clearly. “Let’s go take a blood test, Jay. That way we'll know for sure. Let’s drop the kids at my parents and I'll take you to the clinic right now.”

Jared nods, forcing his brain to work properly. “Okay. Okay, good plan. Let’s do that.”

Jensen grabs Jared’s biceps with both hands and gives him a deep look. “We may be pregnant, Jay.”

Jared swallows hard, trying to keep his tears at bay. “It could be a false alarm. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

Jensen pulls him for a comforting hug. “Then let’s go be sure.”

*

After dropping off the kids - they don’t tell Alan and Donna where they’re going, they just say they have some errands to run, not wishing want to tell anyone their suspicions yet - Jensen drives them to the same clinic they went to when they were trying to find out why they couldn’t get pregnant. Jared is extremely nervous during the whole ride, and Jensen keeps a hand on his thigh to keep it from jiggling. He is still holding the pregnancy test tightly in one hand.

They manage to get in to see Dr. Huffman again, who welcomes them with a smile.

“So nice to see you both again! What brings you here today?”

Jared gives her a nervous smile and shows her the test. “We think I could be pregnant. And we’d like to take a blood test to be sure.”

The doctor looks at the test Jared shows her and smiles widely at them. “Oh my God, that’s amazing! Sure, let’s do a blood test to confirm it.”

Jared is directed to the lab to draw some blood, and they are told the results take a couple of hours to arrive. Jared is too nervous but Jensen takes him to have lunch anyway, claiming he needs to eat. He barely touches his food and he can see Jensen is equally anxious. He reaches out to take his husband’s hand.

“Jen… what if we are really pregnant?”

Jensen smiles fondly back at him, squeezing his hand. “Then it’s gonna be our little miracle.”

Jared tries to keep himself calm before getting the results, it _could_ be a false alarm. It’s easier to think like that than to get his hopes up for them to be crushed again. It’s fine like this, they have two beautiful happy children. It’s perfect.

Finally after an excruciating wait that seemed more like days than hours, Jared and Jensen go see the doctor again. She welcomes them with a smile as they sit down across from her, and hand them a folded paper. Jared reaches out with a trembling hand and takes it as if it’s a ticking bomb. He takes a few deep breaths and Jensen takes his hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

Jared finally opens it and scans the information there, but he’s too nervous and there are a lot of numbers and words he doesn’t understand. So he looks at the doctor again.

“What does it mean?”

Doctor Huffman’s smile widens as he gives both of them a meaningful look. “It means you’re gonna be parents again. Congratulations Jared, you’re about six weeks pregnant.”

“Oh God.” Jared suddenly feels weak, his whole body is turning to jelly. He turns to look at Jensen and realizes his vision is blurred, tears in his eyes. “We are having a baby, Jen!”

It feels surreal, like it’s happening to someone else. Jensen, who also has tears running down his face, pulls Jared up to his feet and to a tight hug. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen as tight as he can, burying his face in his neck. They cling to each other for a long time, both crying so hard their bodies shake with the force of the emotion hitting them. They’ve tried so hard and only got more and more frustrated, and when they finally gave up and chose a different path… a miracle happens.

They finally pull apart just a little, and Jensen frames Jared’s face with both hands, giving him a watery and beautiful smile. “Jay we are having a baby.”

Jared nods, reaching between them to touch his stomach for the first time knowing there’s someone there. Someone he has dreamed about so much. He chuckles as fresh tears form in his eyes.

“Yes, we are.”

*

They leave the doctor’s office after thanking her, and Jared feels as if he’s walking on clouds. Jensen guides him to the car with a hand on his back and they can’t even speak with the amount of things they’re feeling. As they enter the car they stare at each other, both eyes shining. Jensen reaches out and for the first time touches Jared’s stomach with his palm, giving it a fond look.

“Our baby, Jay. I can’t believe it.”

Jared smiles fondly at him, still feeling dizzy with the news. “It’s our miracle, Jen.”

Jensen drives to his parent’s house and Jared keeps glancing at him, the pure joy written on his face. He’s sure he has the same expression on his own face, it’s still not sinking in that they’re finally having their baby after so long.

They enter Alan and Donna’s house, and find Brooke and Jayden fast asleep on the couch, probably after playing for hours. Donna is in her armchair reading, and she gets up as they enter. She gives them a smile but picks up on their odd expressions.

“Hey darlings. Is everything okay?”

Jensen looks from Jared to her. “Is dad here? Can you call him?”

Donna frowns, looking worried, and nods, going to the office to call her husband. Jared and Jensen had briefly discussed it on the way over and decided to tell only Alan and Donna for now. Before spreading the news they want to go see the doctor, make sure everything is okay with their baby and wait a few more weeks since Jared is only one and a half months pregnant. They also decided to keep this from the kids for now because they know Brooke is bound to tell everyone that she’s gonna have another sibling if she knows.

Alan walks into the living room with Donna, both now looking worried.

“Hey sons. What’s going on?”

Jared checks to see if their kids are still sleeping and offers Alan and Donna a small smile. “We have something to tell you guys.”

They look even more worried now, as if Jared and Jensen are announcing they’re divorcing or something. Yeah, right.

“Okay…” Alan looks from one to the other. “What is it?”

Jared looks at Jensen and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze and nodding at him. He’s their son, he’s the one who should share the amazing news.

Jensen nods back and stares at his parents, opening up a smile.

“Jared is pregnant. We’re gonna have another baby!”

It takes a couple of seconds for the words to sink in, and when they do Donna almost screams. “Oh my God!!”

“Mom, you’re gonna wake them up!”

Donna already has tears in her eyes as she closes the distance, framing both of their faces with soft but shaky hands.

“Sorry baby! But oh God, are you serious? How did this happen, I thought you had already given up!”

Jared nods. “We had. We were perfectly fine with Brooke and Jayden and made our peace with it. And then… it just happened. We like to call it our small miracle.”

She smiles among her tears and nods. “Yes, it is! I’m so happy, a third grandchild! That’s the best news we could ever get!”

There are hugs all around and they stay over for dinner since Donna wants to celebrate the news.

Later when they are finally back home and ready for bed, Jared is still having a hard time processing it. Jensen joins him and leans down to give his belly a kiss.

“Hey baby, it’s Papa here. We are so happy that you’re here, we dreamed about you a lot.”

Jared gives Jensen a fond smile and waits until his husband is done and sitting back next to him to speak.

“It’s just now hitting me, Jen. We have tried for so long to get pregnant, stressed over it, did everything we could… and just when we realize we are just fine with Brooke and insisting on it would only do us harm, destiny puts a beautiful child in our path, showing us there’s another way. And when we finally let go and decide we are happy with our family, with our new addition… then it finally happens.”

Jensen nods, his expression showing a lot of emotions. “I know. I’ve been thinking about it too. I came to the conclusion that we were meant to adopt Jayden, Jay. If we had managed to get pregnant before and had our baby, we would never end up at that hospital that night. We wouldn’t meet Jayden, we probably wouldn’t even consider adopting a child. I guess fate had it all planned, we had to wait until it was time to meet Jayden before we were granted with our baby. And if you think about it, even his name has to do with us. Jayden almost sounds like _Jay Jen_ , right?”

Jared smiles widely, and as he thinks about his husband’s words, he realizes he’s right. Everything worked out perfectly, the universe aligned for them to cross Jayden’s path at the perfect moment, and they only did it because they were so stressed out for not being able to get pregnant and Jensen had a panic attack that caused them to rush to the hospital at the same night Jayden was there. And once the adoption was finalized, they were finally free to have their baby. And now that Jared really thinks about it…

“Jen, Dr. Huffman said I’m about six weeks pregnant. I think I know when you knocked me up.”

Jensen chuckles, leaning over to give Jared a kiss on the cheek. “When, baby?”

“On the night we brought Jayden home.”

Jared gives him a significant smile, and he knows Jensen remembers. It was an even more special night for them for some reason Jared couldn’t explain, and now he can. It was the night they conceived their first baby together.

“You’re right. It couldn’t have been any other night.” Jensen places a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear and kisses the side of his neck.

“Want to repeat that to celebrate the fact we’re gonna be parents again?”

Jared gives him a mischievous smile as shivers run down his whole body. “Definitely!”

*

A week later Jared goes to his first appointment with the obstetrician to start his prenatal care, he is nervous because he needs to make sure everything is okay with their baby. Jensen is going with him of course, as if his husband would have it any other way.

Dr. Carter is a very nice woman welcoming them with a ready smile on her face. They briefly tell her a bit of their history, how Jared has been pregnant already with their first child but Jensen isn’t the biological father. And how they’ve tried for over an year to get pregnant but had no success until now.

Jared places a hand on his stomach. “It’s our little miracle and we want to make sure everything is okay with him or her.”

Dr. Carter nods. “That’s very great to hear, I’m happy you guys achieved your goal. Now Jared, let’s go to the other room so we can take a look at this baby, shall we?”

Jared nods and goes to get changed into a gown. He situates himself on the bed and Jensen glues himself to his side as the doctor sets up the equipment. Jared looks up and gives him a smile, having a flashback to his first pregnancy when Jensen also came with him because Donna made him, and he seemed so out of place. It all changed when they saw the baby on the screen and learned it was a girl. Their bond started getting deeper that day, and Jared is glad Jensen was there for such an important moment. And now he’s here again in a very different situation.

Jensen squeezes Jared’s hand as the doctor pulls the monitor closer and spreads some gel on Jared’s abdomen, running the wand over it. The screen then shows distorted monochrome images, and Jared knows that it’s their baby. She flips a button and an amazing sound fills the room - the heartbeats. Tears fall down Jared’s face, and when he looks up at Jensen, his husband is crying as well.

“It’s our baby Jen! Oh my God!”

Jensen smiles down at Jared, caressing his hair fondly, then looks at the doctor. “Everything okay with the baby?”

The doctor doesn’t answer for a few seconds, instead she keeps focused on the screen with a frown on her face.

“Hm.”

Jared’s heart immediately starts beating faster, a wave of anxiety taking over him. What if everything _isn’t_ okay? What if there’s a problem with their baby? If there is something really wrong, he isn’t sure how he’s gonna take it.

“What…” He tries to speak around the lump forming in his throat. “What is it doctor, please? Is something wrong?”

Jensen is squeezing his hand even harder but Jared can barely feel it.

The doctor looks from Jared to Jensen, a serious expression on her face.

“You mentioned that this baby is your miracle, right?”

Jared nods, swallowing hard. “Y-yes.”

She raises an eyebrow, her expression softening. “Well, apparently you’re getting not one, but two miracles.”

Jared frowns, a little slow on the uptake, as Jensen draws in a sharp breath next to him, his expression of pure shock as he stares at the screen, apparently getting it. Jared looks up at him.

 _“What?_ ”

Jensen looks down at Jared, tears exploding out of his eyes as he gives Jared the widest possible smile.

“Jay, it’s twins!”

Jared’s shock is so huge he really thinks he’s gonna faint. Actually, he’s pretty sure he faints a little because next thing he knows, Jensen’s face is an inch away and his husband is calling him.

“Jay, you with me?”

Jared blinks a few times, and he looks at the doctor. “Is… is this true? We are having two babies?”

The doctor nods, and Jared swears her own eyes are shining a bit. “Yes, you are. See here and here?” She points at two little blobs on the screen. “That’s one baby and that’s another. And I can distinctly hear two heart beats. So congratulations, you got yourselves one hell of a miracle. I’ll give you two a minute alone for the news to sink in.”

She leaves the room and Jensen sits down on the edge of the bed, framing Jared’s face in his hands. Both are openly crying, they’re not only pregnant. They’re pregnant with _twins_.

“Jen, it’s twins! We are having two more children!”

Jensen showers Jared’s face with kisses, then pulls him to a tight hug as they cry together on each other’s shoulder. Jared is so happy right now he’s surprised the whole room isn’t filled with rainbows and unicorns.

Two babies.

They’re having _two babies_.

*

Jared and Jensen keep the secret about the twins for a bit over a month. Not even Alan and Donna know about this detail, since they’ve decided to wait for a big occasion to reveal it. And also of course, since the pregnancy was still very fresh and they were afraid something could happen.

The news they’re having twins left both Jared and Jensen over the moon with happiness. As they left the doctor’s office, Jensen wouldn’t shut up about it, how incredible it would be to have two babies. They even stopped at a baby store at Jensen’s request, he wanted to buy the babies’ first onesie just like he had done with Brooke, and Jared was touched. Jensen found “Thing 1” and “Thing 2” onesies from _The Cat in the Hat_ , and declared they had to get those. Jared loved it. Later that night he had spent a lot of time talking to the twins, even started telling them stories, he was so excited. Jared was very emotional but reminded Jensen they already had two kids who demanded a lot of attention and they couldn’t leave them aside just because they were having more children now. So they had made sure to give even more attention to Brooke and Jayden so they would always feel how loved they are.

They decide to throw a party for Jensen’s birthday and make the big revelation then, about the pregnancy and the twins. They are very nervous and excited, Jared is almost three months pregnant and now it’s a good time to share the news. They had just gone for another doctor’s appointment the day before to make sure everything is okay with the babies, and she was pleased to inform them they are growing healthy and developing on schedule. Jared swears he already sees a tiny bump on his belly, and Jensen agrees with him. He can’t wait to start getting bigger and bigger with their two children.

Before the party is set to start, around lunchtime, Jared and Jensen sit with Brooke and Jayden to finally tell them that Daddy is pregnant and they will be getting new siblings soon.

Brooke’s eyes light up and she smiles at them. “A baby?”

Jared smiles fondly at her. “Two babies actually, darling. There are two babies here inside of Daddy and in a few months they will be here with us. And we are gonna need both your help taking care of them, alright?”

Both their kids nod even if Jayden is still too little to fully understand what’s going on. Jensen gives them a serious look.

“Now, we are gonna need your guys’ help. We are gonna tell everyone at the party today, but now it’s still a secret. You can’t tell anyone before the right time, and you’ll help us with that. But only when we say so, okay? It’s our little secret. Can I count on you?”

Both Brooke and Jayden nod - he does after seeing his sister doing it. “Yes!”

The party is in full swing, all their close ones attending. They’re having a barbecue in their backyard and everyone is having a great time. Brooke is getting impatient though, asking either Jared or Jensen every two minutes if it’s time yet. They decide to just do it before their daughter gets tired and decides to take the matter in her own hands. So they cut the music and ask everyone to gather around. Jensen brings a huge box from inside, placing it in front of them. He picks Brooke up and Jared does Jayden. Jensen smiles as he addresses everyone.

“Hey guys, we would like to say something very important. We decided to throw this party today for two reasons actually. One was of course, to celebrate my birthday. But there’s another reason.”

Jensen looks at Jared and takes his hand. Jared clears his throat and looks at everyone.

“Well, as some of you know, Jensen and I went through some hard times because we were trying to conceive for a while but for some reason it wasn’t happening. It was very stressful for both of us until Jayden here crossed our path and we decided to go about it a different way and make him our child instead. Because a child doesn’t need to come from us for them to be our child. They need to come from our hearts and that’s what happened with Jayden. And we were completely happy with our family, with our two kids. We made our peace with it and were moving on with our lives.”

Jared takes a deep breath before continuing. “But then, we learned how life is truly unpredictable. Just when we weren’t expecting anything anymore, we got ourselves a miracle.” Jared looks at Jensen with a smile before speaking again. “We are pregnant!”

Everyone cheers loudly and claps, and Jared can see the joy in all of their faces. They start congratulating them, but Jensen holds up a hand.

“Wait, there’s something else. We have another revelation to make. And for this, we are gonna need Brooke and Jayden’s help.”

Both set the kids on the ground so they can open the box. Jared can hear everyone asking if they’re revealing the gender of the baby, and he smiles at himself. They’re in for another shock.

They help the kids with the lid, and the box finally opens. A huge golden balloon shaped like a number “2” emerges from it, tied to a cord. Everyone is silent as they watch the big number floating, and Brooke screams to break the silence.

“‘ts two babies!”

As the news sinks in, Jared can see the emotional look forming in everyone’s faces.

“That’s right! In about six months, Jen and I are having twins!”

A collective scream is heard, everyone cheering even louder with the amazing news, all coming closer to congratulate them. Jared can see tears in a lot of eyes and he can’t help them himself. He’s so happy to share this incredible thing with everyone they love, to be able to live this moment. He can feel how loved their babies already are, and how different this is from his first pregnancy when he thought he would be all alone.This time he feels safe, taken care of, wanted and loved from the get go, and it’s an amazing feeling.

The party goes on through the whole afternoon into the evening, nobody wishing to leave just yet, everyone wanting to celebrate these new lives with them. Alan and Donna are beyond the moon excited with the fact they’re getting not only one but two babies and will now have four grandchildren.

A lot of people ask them if they know the gender of the babies yet, and they don’t. Jared and Jensen had talked and decided they won’t learn the genders, they’re gonna wait until the babies are born to know if they’re boys or girls. They came to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter in the slightest what they get. They’ve wished for these babies so much, they’re so expected and loved already, their gender is the less important thing. So they have decided they want to be surprised in the delivery room. It’s gonna be great.

*

The months go by and Jared has a very quiet pregnancy. He needs to take extra care because he’s carrying two babies of course. Jensen, predictably enough, becomes a mother hen because he wants to make absolutely sure Jared is okay all the time. Jared would be mildly annoyed but he lets his husband get away with it. His belly starts getting bigger and bigger, and Jared enjoys every moment of it. He remains active throughout his second trimester, but when the third one rolls around he decides to listen to Jensen’s pleas and take it easier.

He’s getting _too_ big now, and grows tired very easily. So he hires extra help for his shop and spends most of the time at home. Donna helps with the kids whenever Jensen is working, she either comes over or takes the kids to her place so Jared can have some peace and quiet. They decorate the twins’ nursery, Jensen had come up with the idea for a Doctor Seuss decorations based on the onesies he got for the babies, and Jared loves the idea. Jensen had also inspired Brooke’s nursery with the onesie, and now history repeats itself.

Their friends take one Saturday to help with ‘operation nursery’. Justin and Milo offer to take Brooke and Jayden for a day out so they won’t be in the way as they all work, and Jared is very grateful. Now they always include Jayden whenever they ask to take Brooke out and Jared loves that, he doesn’t want for his son to feel left out of the “fun” with the uncles. Chad, Alex and Stephen come over to help set everything up and Jared is only allowed to carry light things and give his two cents from an armchair they put in the room for him. By the end of the day they’re all done and the nursery looks amazing. Tomorrow Jared and Jensen will put away all the clothes and other stuff they got for the babies, but for today the work is more than done. When Justin and Milo return with the kids they all order pizza to celebrate.

Thankfully Jared doesn’t have any complications, and his water breaks in the middle of the night when he’s 37 weeks along. He wakes Jensen up, who of course freaks out, and Jared just manages to calm him down. His husband carries the sleepy children to the car as Jared calls Alan, of course waking him up, to tell him the babies are coming and they’re dropping the kids off. Since it’s the middle of the night, they decide it’s better for them to stay with their grandparents and they will head to the hospital by themselves. They can visit the next day.

Once the kids are dropped off, Jensen enters the car again and both of them stare at each other with matching smiles on their faces.

“Let’s go have our babies, Jay.”

Jared smiles and takes Jensen’s hand, caressing his belly with the other as he feels contractions starting.

“Let’s go.”

*

Jared settles in a room and changes into a gown. He carefully lies on the bed as Jensen helps him, adjusting the covers around him. The nurse examines him and announces the doctor is on her way for the delivery. Jensen stays glued to his side, singing to the babies and caressing his huge belly. Jared tries to remain calm, they’re gonna meet their twins soon and he’s too anxious and excited.

Doctor Carter arrives and once again she says how pleased she is that Jared managed to carry the babies almost full term, they’re now a good size and weight, well developed and ready to be born. Jared is relieved to hear that, that their babies are very healthy and ready to meet the world.

Finally Jared is taken to the delivery room and Jensen follows him. Jared is so happy that now they don’t have to hide from anyone, they’re together for the whole world to see and he doesn’t need to come up with an excuse for Jensen to be there with him. His husband is sent to wash and change into a gown, mask and cap, and soon joins Jared in the room. Jensen caresses his head to try and calm him down as the anestesia kicks in. Doctor Carter finally arrives and gives them both a smile.

“Ready to meet your children?”

Both nod, and she starts the c-section. Jensen takes Jared's hand in his, squeezing it to offer comfort as he watches like a hawk what’s happening. He has already handed his camera to a nurse so he can enjoy every minute of it as she takes pictures.

After what seems like a lifetime, a small cry fills up the room and Jared’s eyes fill with tears as he hears their child for the first time. Jared looks up at Jensen, smiling through his tears, and Jensen looks back at him just as emotional. He gets closer to take a better look at the baby, and looks at Jared again.

“It’s a girl!”

Jared smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. Another girl, they have another baby girl. Jensen lets go of his hand so he can go cut the umbilical cord, and the doctor brings the baby over the sheet so Jared can have a quick peek at her. She’s covered in fluids and she’s the most beautiful thing in the world. A nurse takes her to be examined, and of course there’s not much time to rest. Jensen takes his position and Jared’s hand again.

“Ready for the other one, baby?”

Jared nods, taking a few deep breaths. A few minutes later another cry fills up the room, and all emotions bubble up inside Jared again. Proof that his other baby is also alive and okay. Jensen gets closer one more time and when he looks back at Jared, there’s a smile the size of the world on his face, his eyes shining like diamonds.

“Jay! It’s a boy!”

Tears explode from Jared’s eyes as he hears those words. They have a _girl and a boy_. They have one of each and how fucking damn incredible is that???

The doctor finally shows him their little guy and just as Jared thought his heart couldn’t grow any bigger he is proved wrong. Jared already loves these two little people he just met more than his own life. As the boy is also taken away, Jensen returns to be by his side while they stitch him up. Jared tries to get Jensen to go see the babies but he refuses.

“I’m gonna be here with you. The babies are being well taken care of.”

They share an amazing moment together, just looking at each other without words needed. They are now parents of two amazing babies, a boy and a girl, as well as another set back home, and life couldn’t be more perfect. When the babies are ready, a nurse hands the girl to Jensen and carries the boy so Jared can meet them properly. They’re placed on either side of Jared’s head, and he kisses their little beanie covered heads as more tears fall from his eyes.

“Hey babies. It’s Daddy here. I love you so much already, the size of the universe. Thank you for choosing us.”

Jensen leans down to plant a kiss to Jared’s forehead, and the nurse takes the first picture of the four of them together. It’s an image for eternity.

*

A few hours later Jared is already back in his room. It’s already morning and he and Jensen are each holding a baby, quietly enjoying their newborns. They’re both very tired but it doesn’t matter. Their happiness is bigger than that, for now. Jared can’t stop looking at them, how beautiful and perfect their children are. Jensen swears the girl has the shape of Jared’s eyes, and Jared swears he sees Jensen’s mouth and his other features in both babies even if they’re only a few hours old.

Finally, Alan, Donna, Brooke and Jayden enter the room, and Jared smiles at them. The kids are on their best behavior and Jared suspects Donna had a talk with them before entering the room.

Jensen makes a motion with his hand. “Come closer guys! Wanna meet your siblings?”

Both kids nod and slowly approach them, curiously inspecting the small babies. Alan clears his throat.

“So can we end the mystery now? Will you tell us if it’s boys or girls?”

Jared smiles fondly. “This one with me is a girl. The one with Jensen is a boy.”

Donna brings both hands to her face, her eyes filling with tears. “Oh my God! You were able to make one of each? It couldn’t be more perfect!”

Jensen nods. “That’s true. We have two of each now so everyone is happy!”

Donna smiles. “Do you have names yet?”

Jared and Jensen stare at each other, sharing a smile. They do, they had finally decided on it not too long ago. They already had some ideas, having spent a while doing research. Both wanted names with nice meanings, since these babies are so special.

Jensen goes first. “Well, this little guy here is Matthew. It means _gift of God_.”

Jared speaks then. “And our little girl is Evangeline. It means _bearer of good news_.”

Both Alan and Donna smile. “Those are beautiful names, with beautiful meanings. You chose well.” Jared can see Alan’s eyes are moist, and they offer for them to hold their grandchildren for the first time.

“You can call them Matt and Evie, by the way. We already agreed on nicknames because they are long names.”

Alan and Donna transfer all their attention to properly meeting the babies, and Jared loves watching them. Brooke and Jayden are trying to get a closer look too, and Jensen sits next to Jared as they watch the whole interaction. Jared is tired and hurting from the surgery and trying to nurse, but he doesn’t mind one bit. It feels like heaven.

*

They are sent home a couple of days later, and thankfully both babies are deemed healthy enough to be discharged as well. Jared was afraid they would have to stay in the ICU for a while as it usually happens to twins if they’re born before they’re full term, but it isn’t their case. Matt and Evie are a bit smaller than a normal newborn but they’re very healthy and ready to take on the world.

It’s amazing to arrive home with their children. As each of them hold a baby, they first introduce them to Sadie, and after a thorough sniffing inspection, their dog seems to really like the human puppies and understands they’re very fragile so she has to be careful. Then they walk around the house introducing every part of it to the twins, and finishing the tour at the nursery. Both babies are wide awake and looking around with curious eyes, as if they’re really paying attention to every detail. Jared knows they love it.

Then, they all settle on the couch in the living room because Jensen wants to take their first family photo with the new additions, and he wants to do it on the day the twins first arrived home. So he sets up the camera on the TV unit and positions everyone as he carries Evie in one arm. Jared holds Matt also with one arm and sets Brooke on his opposite leg. Jensen sets the timer and sits next to Jared, mirroring his position with Evie and Jayden. Sadie lies at their feet, and Jensen reaches out with his free hand, which is closest to Jared, and takes his. Jared thinks he has never looked so happy in a photo before.

Later they manage to get both babies to take a nap after nursing, in the portable crib in the living room. Brooke and Jayden are sitting on the floor nearby playing with play-doh together, and Jared just spends some time watching their four children. Jensen leaves for a few moments and then comes back, handing him the photo they just took, having printed it in his home printer in a larger size. Jared’s eyes well up as he looks at it, how perfect it is, how beautiful their family is. He takes Jensen’s hand and walks to the fireplace, setting the picture on the mantle, supported by the photo frames already there. Jared will get Jensen to buy a new frame for this one later, but for now this is perfect. He will also ask Jensen to print a copy for Donna and Alan, they will definitely want it on their own mantle.

Jensen wraps an arm around Jensen’s waist and brings him closer as both look at the picture.

“How the hell did we get so lucky?”

Jared smiles fondly, a tear escaping his eye. “We must have done something awesome in another life.”

Jensen squeezes his waist. “Well, we did something awesome in this life as well. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and these four rascals. Thank you for giving me a perfect family.”

Jared kisses Jensen’s cheek and they walk back to where their kids are. Jared lays his head on Jensen’s shoulder as they watch Brooke, Jayden, Evie and Matt. Their beautiful and amazing children. Jared imagines each of them as they grow older and become decent and loving people (they will probably need a bigger house at some point down the road). He can’t wait for his future alongside them and of course, his beautiful Jensen who gave him all of that. He doesn’t know what to call it, serendipity, destiny, fate. All he knows is that he wouldn’t change this right here for anything else in the whole world.

It _definitely_ feels like heaven.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this amazing piece of art is from the awesome Kamidiox! As I wrote the scene where they take the family picture, I decided I really wanted an art to go with it, and she did a perfect job! I'm very in love with it!
> 
> Ever since I finished Serendipity I've wanted to write this, showing a bit more about how their lives went on, specially after some requests! It took some time because I was writing La Douleur Exquise and wanted to finish that one first. I wasn't sure what I wanted yet for this timestamp, but after doing some thinking and some brainstorming with my helpers, I finally decided on a final thing. I got carried away and write a massive timestamp, and I really hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> I want to express my gratitude to Mag, of course, for being my beta once again and for helping me with the ideas. Of course, with the incentive as well. You rock!
> 
> Also, I can't thank Lia enough for doing some brainstorms with me, helping me get to the perfect idea for this, if it wasn't for her, this wouldn't have developed at all! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading it, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! if you can, spare some time to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
